Tráiler
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Cortos de una película en la que una amenaza se cierne sobre las ciudades de Mitakihara y Kazamino, y en medio de una guerra silenciosa de identidades dobles y engaños se ve involucrada Kaname Madoka, quien no ve otra opción que formar parte de ello para salvar ambas ciudades. Oneshot.


Saludos, fans del anime de las Puella Magi, les dejo este pequeño OS bastante extraño por el formato en que lo creo. Es, de hecho, apenas el segundo OS de este tipo que hago desde que existo en Fanfiction (el primer OS fue en mi debut, y por eso es que lo recuerdo tan bien). En fin, no les distraigo más y les dejo leer.

 **Tráiler**

Unos pasos se acercan a una casa a la que se le notaban algunos años en desuso. Los pasos pertenecen a dos chicas vestidas como agentes secretas, y una de ellas se vale de una tarjeta de acceso para abrir la puerta. Su acompañante miraba dudosa a su alrededor, notando unas decoraciones que se le hacían familiares.

─ Mami, dime qué es este lugar.

─ Es un lugar bastante importante que debemos inspeccionar, Sakura-san ─ Mami enciende las luces y se dirige al segundo piso ─. Si nuestra fuente está en lo correcto, es aquí donde Oriko ha dejado la información sobre nuestra más reciente misión.

─ ¿La agente Oriko? ─ Kyouko estaba estupefacta ─ ¿Qué cosas dices? Oriko lleva muerta mucho tiempo.

─ Respecto a eso, esa muerte también está relacionada con nuestra misión.

─ ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

* * *

 **Un secreto es descubierto… Uno que podría decidir el destino de las ciudades de Mitakihara y Kazamino**

Personas que caminan por la calle ven un desfile de aviones sobrevolando los edificios, y entre estas personas estaba Miki Sayaka, quien estaba especialmente alarmada por aquel paso de las aeronaves desde la ventana de su habitación.

─ Oh no, el ataque ha comenzado…

* * *

 **Sólo unas pocas podrán enfrentar la amenaza que se cierne sobre ambas ciudades**

─ He aquí el objetivo ─ Kyouko y Sayaka miran unas fotos que les son dadas por su líder, Tomoe Mami ─. Su identidad verdadera es un misterio, pues su verdadero nombre desapareció de todos los registros civiles hace años, y su perfil no figura en nuestra data ni en la de ninguna agencia con la que nos hallamos relacionado recientemente, pero tiende a hacerse llamar "Kyubey". Se le ha involucrado en diversos actos de terrorismo a lo largo del mundo, y en esta ocasión ha puesto sus ojos en ambas ciudades.

─ ¿Y qué les ve a Mitahikara y Kazamino para que pretenda atacar estos lugares? ─ se interesa Sayaka.

─ Un arma… ─ las dos subalternas miran extrañadas a Mami ─ Un arma cuyo impacto para la humanidad no tendría precedentes… Especialmente si cae en las manos equivocadas.

* * *

 **De los creadores de** _ **Yuruyuri: La venganza de Choco**_ **, y del gran éxito de taquilla** _ **Kannazuki no Miko: Las sacerdotisas de Orochi**_

─ Hay algo que quiero preguntar ─ Madoka mira fijamente a Homura, y ambas estaban en una estación de tren ─ ¿Quién eres realmente?

* * *

 **Escenas de acción y drama inéditas**

─ ¿Qué quieren de esta niña? ─ dice Mami con una herida Nagisa entre sus brazos.

─ Esa niña tiene algo que nosotros queremos, y estamos dispuestos a matarte si no la entregas por las buenas ─ responde un sujeto enmascarado que apuntaba a Mami con una pistola con marcador laser.

Mami estaba lista para recibir un disparo directo a la cabeza, cuando el sujeto que habló recibe un disparo, y de pronto aparecen Kyouko y Sayaka, disparando al grupo que había arrinconado a Mami. Kyouko dispara repetidas veces con un mosquete finamente elaborado mientras se acerca a Mami, y en cuanto la alcanza le estira el arma.

─ ¿Extrañabas tu "Tiro Finale"? Aquí lo tienes.

* * *

 **Una película en la que nadie es lo que parece**

─ Tú no eres una simple chica de oficina ─ Madoka sonaba desilusionada, y frente a ella estaba Homura, cuyo rostro, pese a mostrar angustia, también denotaba seriedad ─. Todo el tiempo estuviste espiándonos a todos… A mí, a mi familia, a mis amigas…

─ ¿Tus amigas te han contado que ellas mismas son agentes en cubierto? ─ suelta Homura de golpe.

* * *

 **En donde la diferencia entre amigos y enemigos es difusa**

Homura avanza por los pasillos de un viejo edificio, y allí la estaba esperando Sayaka, cuyo rostro mostraba una gravedad propia de quien está por comenzar una terrible batalla. Ambas se encaran y se detienen cuando su distancia era de apenas cinco metros.

─ Realmente has sabido engañarnos a todas, Akemi Homura.

─ ¿Y eso qué? Es nuestro trabajo, después de todo.

* * *

 **Las revelaciones más terribles saldrán a la luz**

Nagisa abre lentamente los ojos, y delante de ella, en la habitación de un hospital, estaban Mami, Sayaka y Kyouko.

─ Al fin despertaste ─ dice Mami con voz dulce.

─ Yo… ─ Nagisa vacila, pues no estaba segura de que lo que fuera a decir fuera bien recibido ─ Tengan cuidado. Walpurgis y Kyubey están trabajando juntos.

─ ¿Walpurgis y Kyubey? ─ Kyouko abre completamente los ojos, sorprendida.

─ Kyouko… No me digas que… ─ Sayaka estaba preocupada, especialmente porque Kyouko esbozaba una aterradora sonrisa.

─ Al fin, creo que podré tener mi venganza si encuentro a esa bastarda de Walpurgis.

* * *

 **En medio de identidades y relaciones turbias, los inocentes están a mitad de camino**

─ ¿Qué es esto? ¡SUÉLTENMEEEE!

Madoka estaba atada y con los ojos vendados, sin saber quién estaba cerca de ella, pero sí se pueden oír pasos de una persona acercándose lentamente. Madoka estaba aterrada, y nada podía hacer para aparentar otra cosa.

─ Nos has dado muchos problemas, Kaname Madoka ─ dice la persona que se había acercado ─. Es muy desafortunado que te hayas involucrado con Akemi Homura, y encima tenemos a la agencia Puella Magi detrás de nosotros por culpa de la información que esa chiquilla terminó colando. Pero se acabó, y si a ella le importas, se entregará y me dará lo que quiero.

─ ¿Qu-quién eres tú? ─ dice Madoka llorando.

─ Yo soy… Kyubey.

* * *

 **Los sentimientos surgirán, ignorando la diferencia entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto**

─ Sayaka... ¡Sayaka!

Kyouko empieza a llorar sobre Sayaka, la cual yacía gravemente herida en medio de un campo de batalla. Sayaka abre los ojos y mira a Kyouko, y sin decir nada lleva una mano a limpiar las lágrimas de su amiga.

─ No llores, Kyouko ─ dice Sayaka con una dolorida sonrisa ─. Siempre me has gustado más cuando sonríes.

* * *

 **El destino atará su cuerda con un capricho insospechado**

─ Oí que a nuestra sección llegará una chica del extranjero ─ dice Kyosuke con una taza de café en la mano, y junto a él estaban Hitomi, Sayaka y Madoka ─. Al parecer viene graduada en mercadeo y administración, escuché que es una genio.

─ Suena interesante ─ dice Sayaka con claro entusiasmo ─. Aquí hace falta más toque femenino.

─ ¿De qué hablas, Miki-san? ─ ríe Hitomi ─ En esta empresa más bien es raro encontrar un sector en que hayan más hombres que mujeres.

─ Bueno, ustedes entienden mi punto.

─ Me parece genial que tengamos una nueva compañera ─ Madoka junta sus palmas muy alegre ─. Ya quisiera conocerla.

Antes que nadie respondiese, aparece Homura desde el ascensor, y Madoka se queda enmudecida al instante, prendada con aquella belleza ante su mirada. Los amigos de Madoka se dan cuenta al instante de la reacción de Madoka, y Hitomi y Sayaka sólo se ríen quedamente.

* * *

 **Pero los engaños estarán siempre a la orden del día**

─ Creo que me tengo que ir, chicas ─ dice Mami luego de levantarse de la mesa en un café con sus amigas ─. Tengo que revisar las cuentas en mi casa.

─ Entendido ─ dice Madoka con inocencia ─. Que te vaya muy bien, Mami-san.

Mami corresponde el gesto de Madoka con una sonrisa, y a Kyouko y Sayaka les dirige una mirada en que les hace ver que el motivo de su retiro no tenía nada que ver con su casa o con los asuntos de contabilidad. Sayaka y Kyouko asienten con una mirada seria, y Madoka no se daba cuenta de nada.

* * *

 **Para salvar las ciudades de Mitakihara y Kazamino será necesario arriesgar la vida**

─ Muy bien. Allá está el arma ─ Kyouko alza una pistola, aunque se le notaba bastante agotada, además que tenía una notoria herida en el brazo y varios rasguños en el rostro ─. Sólo me quedan dos cartuchos. Me basta con eso, y supongo que después de esto podría celebrar con unos cuantos tiros al aire. Esta va por Sayaka.

* * *

 **La verdad al final saldrá a la luz**

─ Perdóname, Madoka ─ dice Homura entre lágrimas ─. No fue mi intención involucrarte en esto. No debí meterme en tu vida, pues debido a ello te he puesto en peligro.

─ Homura-chan…

─ He estado trabajando para Walpurgis durante años. Fue ella quien me envió a Mitakihara ─ Madoka queda impactada, y Homura se apretaba las manos a medida que continuaba ─. Pero cuando ella unió fuerzas con Kyubey me di cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones, y por eso pretendí traicionarla. Pero no conté con que te pondría en peligro.

* * *

 **El amor deberá prevalecer para vencer la traición y el secretismo**

─ No te preocupes. Quiero que sepas que me pareces genial por lo que hiciste ─ Mami toma las manos de Nagisa y las besa con dulzura ─. No importe lo que pase, Nagisa-chan. Yo te voy a proteger de esos sujetos.

─ Gracias, Mami-san. No merezco esto de tu parte. He sido injusta con todas ustedes.

─ Lo que importa es que has rectificado, y ahora tenemos una esperanza para salvar ambas ciudades. Estoy segura de que Oriko estaría orgullosa de que volvieras.

Nagisa se sonroja y baja la vista. Su corazón late con fuerza, y automáticamente sabe que ello se debía a Mami.

* * *

 **Nuestras protagonistas deberán unirse para derrotar la maldad y la destrucción**

─ Esto es… ─ Madoka se queda mirando el arma.

─ Tenemos que destruirla. Sólo así salvaremos a todos ─ dice Mami con seriedad ─. Akemi-san, Sakura-san ¿Están listas?

Las mencionadas asienten, y Madoka aprieta sus puños, dispuesta a ayudar, sin importar que ella no sea una agente.

* * *

 **El destino de todos penderá de un hilo**

Aparecen imágenes instantáneas de personas, de Nagisa desde el techo del hospital, de Sayaka vendada en su habitación, de Hitomi y Kyosuke preocupados en el trabajo, y también de un enorme cañón láser que se estaba activando desde el espacio. Al final aparece una escena en la que Kyubey y Walpurgis ríen ante una imagen panorámica de ciudad Kazamino.

* * *

─ Este es apenas el primer paso ─ dice Kyubey.

─ Pero de dar resultado, la siguiente fase será el control del mundo. Seremos imparables con el arma en nuestras manos ─ completa Walpurgis.

* * *

 **Y no habrá tiempo para vacilaciones**

─ No queda nadie más. Sólo yo puedo terminar esta misión ─ dice Madoka limpiándose las lágrimas, sabiendo que todas las demás se quedaron atrás para darle la oportunidad ─. Espérenme un poco. Esa arma pronto dejará de amenazarnos.

* * *

 **La humanidad estará en el filo entre la vida…**

Aparecen varios flashes con escenas de Madoka y Homura durmiendo en la misma cama, Mami saludando a varios empleados en la salida de la empresa, Kyouko comprando varios snacks para una película que vería en casa, Nagisa riendo al ser liberada por Mami de su arresto, Hitomi y Madoka dándose la mano por un triunfo en los negocios, Homura llevándose una mano al pecho mientras miraba fijamente a Madoka.

* * *

… **y la muerte**

Seguidamente aparecen imágenes en sucesión de Kyouko llorando mientras Sayaka era llevada a urgencias, Nagisa huyendo de los disparos de varias personas cubiertas con cascos negros, Madoka volteando para ver que Homura empezaba a caer al vacío, Walpurgis apuntando en la cabeza a Kyouko mientras reía con maldad, un brillo en el cielo que representaba el satélite apuntando directamente a ciudad Kazamino, Mami conteniendo como puede una herida en su cabeza mientras a su alrededor se propagaba el fuego.

* * *

─ Este es el fin de todo ─ dice Homura cayendo de rodillas ─. Se acabó. He fallado.

─ No. Todavía nos queda una cosa por hacer ─ Madoka se levanta con determinación, y Homura la mira sorprendida ─. Llevo mucho tiempo llorando, pero es hora de salvarlos a todos.

─ Madoka…

─ Lo siento, Homura-chan. Sé que te has esforzado en defenderme, pero ha llegado el momento en que también yo me arriesgue.

* * *

 **Puella Magi Madoka Magica, La película: La invasión del caos**

 **Algún día. Sólo en cines**

* * *

─ ¿Ustedes también? ¿Me han engañado todo el tiempo, Sayaka-chan? ─ Madoka estaba entre enojada y desolada, y frente a ella estaba Sayaka muy seria, pero no se notaba muy decidida.

─ Este es el precio que debemos pagar por servir a la nación ─ responde finalmente Sayaka ─. En nombre de la seguridad nacional, vivimos cobijadas en secretos y engaños. Ni siquiera nuestras familias pueden saber nada, pues los pondríamos a todos en un grave riesgo ¿Sabes lo que significa esto para nosotras?

─ Pero sigo sintiéndome traicionada, y eso es lo que sé y estoy segura, Sayaka-chan.

─ Tal vez sea mejor que hasta ahí llegue lo que sabes, Madoka. Ya sabes demasiado.

* * *

─ Puedo concederte el deseo que quieras, Kaname Madoka ─ dice Kyubey casi en un susurro ─. Fortuna, propiedades, sirvientes... Nunca más tendrías que preocuparte por el dinero, y todo lo que debes hacer es decirme lo que quiero.

─ No lo entiendes, Kyubey ─ responde Madoka con decisión ─. Incluso para ti hay cosas que el dinero jamás podría comprar, y entre esas cosas está mi fe por Homura-chan y mis amigas.

─ Eres más ingenua de lo que pareces, y eso no te significará una larga y placentera vida, Kaname Madoka.

 **Fin del tráiler**

* * *

Así es, ya he dado fin a este extraño género de fic que les he presentado con gran entusiasmo. Si a estas alturas quieren saber de dónde saqué esta idea tan loca, les digo que me inspiré precisamente en mi primer fic, además del video del _Chico del barril_. Supongo que con eso les digo todo 😊.

Hasta otra


End file.
